


these lines of lightning

by lazy_daze



Series: Accidentally in Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/769590">turn around and face me</a>, part of the Accidentally In Love series. If that was 'accidental kissing', this is 'maybe-not-so-accidental blowjobs'. (Third part will probably be 'accidental feelings'.) Non-au tourfic, set during the UK leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these lines of lightning

Liam yanks the privacy curtain closed over his bunk and prepares to bury his face into his pillow, except his plan is foiled by Louis on his heels, yanking it right back open.

His heart stutters worryingly in his chest. "Hey," he says, plaintively.

Louis frowns at him and points a determined finger. His mouth is still distractingly red and Liam has to swallow.

"We're talking this out," says Louis. He sounds determined, but his finger is shaking the tiniest bit. "Band rule. Not letting anything fester."

"Is that - that's a rule?"

Louis drops his hand and shrugs, perches on Zayn's bunk opposite Liam's. "I think it's a - like, an implication of rule three, no secret grudges. Whatever! Look, we can't - just leave it like that."

Liam thinks for a wild moment that maybe - maybe Louis means they should carry on where they left off, and his heart jumps and his blood rushes; but Louis isn't, isn't really telegraphing that. He's curled in on himself a bit, biting his lip and eyes skittering away from Liam's, and - and this could be serious. This is the band.

"I," he says, blanking completely on how to explain it. "I don't - er. I think. I think I thought it would be funny?"

Louis looks at him steadily, then flicks his eyes away. "I don't – don't really think that was very funny, Liam."

"Well." Liam coughs. "Sorry I can't be a comedy genius like you!" He tries for a laugh, and Louis just gives him a look, this _really?_ look that makes Liam feel small.

"Sorry," he says. "I mean. We were laughing, and having fun, and I honestly don't know. I don't know what I was thinking or why, I _honestly_ don't." He looks pleadingly at Louis, trying to look as sincere as he possibly can, because he feels sincere. He really doesn't know what bloody possessed him. It must work, because Louis nods. "Yeah, I - okay. We were both just - being a bit stupid, I reckon. We all get a bit stupid after a show, and we – it's okay. I get it." He grins then, and it looks so easy, so _normal_ , that Liam can't help but smile back in relief.

"We're okay, right?" he says, because he wouldn't be able to bear it if he'd fucked this up, because his friendship with Louis is, is – it's kind of massive.

Louis nods easily and stands up, claps a hand on Liam's shoulder. "Course we are, mate. Look, we're just idiots, alright, and sometime we do really idiotic things, and then we get over it. Honestly. It isn't a big deal. Hug it out, alright?"

Liam clambers back out of his bunk, and grabs Louis into a tight hug that Louis returns, and he breathes in Louis's smell, thinks fiercely about how important Louis is to him, the _band_ is to him, and not – nothing about the solid warmth of Louis pressed against him or the smell of him or the lingering imagined taste of him on Liam's mouth.

It's only after Louis leaves with a relaxed wave that Liam realises how good Louis is at that – at making a conversation go his way. Because he'd made it sound like – like it was all Liam's mistake, and Louis was forgiving him. Except - except Louis had kissed him back.

–

Liam's almost glad for the break, because for the first day, it's a relief to not be around Louis, or any of the lads; to sit at home in silence without a million demands on his time and attention, and just think.

Because whatever Louis was or wasn't saying when they had their _talk_ , Liam's never, ever been in the habit of being dishonest with himself. He's always known and picked apart all his own strengths and faults, known who he is and who he wants to be, and even when it hurts, he's know what he feels and wants. He always thought - if I want to be successful, if I want this as badly as I say I do, I need to know who I am, and how to get better. So maybe it would be easier to shove it under the carpet, to keep saying to himself what he said to Louis, that he didn't know why he did it and that it was just a stupid mistake and they're fine, but he'd be lying to himself. And maybe he maybe sort of broke the band rule – number 1, underlined three times in red felt tip – about NO LYING TO ANYONE ABOUT ANYTHING EVER IN THE BAND!! (but he thinks Louis did too) – but he'd never break his own, most important rule: Never lie to yourself.

Which means he has to sit and think, really think, about kissing Louis and how he felt about it. He's not – he's thought about boys before, in a slightly scary, slightly thrilling, abstract sort of a way, but it was never anyone he knew, and definitely never anyone he'd kissed, and that's scary, it really is.

But even scarier is the fact it's _Louis_ , because – it's like the guidelines of a band: don't get involved with anyone in your group. Like colleagues except a million times worse because it's not like you can just get a new job when you're in an internationally famous boyband. They don't really come ten a penny. Maybe – maybe that's what Louis had worked out, quicker than Liam, and that was why he made it all sound like it was totally fine. Louis's always been the sensible one, in that way, for all Liam used to be called the _mature one_ ; Louis had an old head on his shoulders when he wasn't acting like a five year old, and he knew stuff like this, he knew what you could and couldn't do. So maybe he was – giving Liam an out. Giving the band an out. And maybe Liam needs to take it.

Easier said than done, though. When he turns the light off at night, tries to get to sleep, all Liam can think about is how Louis's mouth felt on his, and how much he wants to do it again – and almost worse, how he wants to slip his hand into Louis's, like they've done a billion times before, but to _mean_ it. 

Maybe being honest with himself is stupid, especially when it's not like this can work out the way he wants it to in ideal fantasy world. Louis's right – Liam should take the out. (What if Louis meant it because he didn't really want to kiss Liam, though, not because of the band?) A really nice kiss isn't more important than One Direction, than what Liam has worked for his entire life.

Right. Take the out.

–

When Louis texts him two days into their break, Liam texts back "Yeahhhh definitely!!!" before he thinks about it, before he even registers that Louis texted the whole band and not just him. It makes sense – Liam's not even that into football, not the way Louis and Niall are, and it's not at all surprising that Niall agrees wholeheartedly and Harry and Zayn decline. Even so – he's a confusing mix of disappointed, relieved and happy that Niall wants to come along. Happy because it's _Niall_ , and there are very few experiences in this world that can't be improved by adding Niall, relieved because then it definitely won't be awkward between him and Louis if Niall is there, because _no-one_ can be awkward when Niall's around, and disappointed because - well. That's just stupid. He definitely shouldn't be disappointed.

At the airport, it's fine. He gives Niall a massive hug, Louis too, bemoans how lame Zayn and Harry are for not caring about football – 'twelve grown men kicking a bag of air around a field?' Liam hears in Harry's slow drawl whenever he gets excited about football with the other lads – and worries a bit internally about about how brilliant it feels to see even just a couple of his boys again after a break of just one or two days, after spending weeks with them on the road for tour. Co-dependency is to be expected, after what they've all been through together, right?

It's fine all the way, right through to the match, which is fantastic, through the drinks afterwards, the photo ops before and after, everything is _fine_. At least, Liam thinks so, until Niall corners him on the way to the loos just outside the hotel bar, where Louis is still laughing it up inside with whoever Niall managed to make fast friends with.

"What's up with you and Lou?" says Niall bluntly.

"I – what?" blusters Liam. "N-nothing!"

Niall peers at him intently. "Summat is," he says. "You're bloody tiptoeing round each other like – I dunno. Like there's a fucking bomb gonna go off if you relax."

"Really?" says Liam. He'd thought they were fine. He's obviously an idiot. Niall's always been incredibly perceptive, he just usually doesn't bother to mention what he's picked up on because he reckons it's up to people to sort their own shit out. Which, fair enough, but when it comes to the band, maybe he's got a vested interest.

"Look, it's none of my business," says Niall.

"Well, it sort of is," says Liam apologetically. "The band, and that."

Niall nods. "True. Look, I dunno if I can help, but there's definitely something up. I don’t know if you guys had a fight or a crafty snog or – oh," he says, because there is _no way_ Liam kept a poker face for that. "Aye, I thought it might be like that."

"Fuck," says Liam, a little helplessly.

"Look," says Niall. "I don't know your situation, of course, but a snog between mates doesn't need to be the end of the world. I'd have no mates left if it was. 'Part from you lot, of course," he adds placidly. 

"Oh," says Liam. "You, um. You've snogged a lot of your mates? M-male mates?" He knows he sounds ridiculous, but he's sort of reeling. 

Niall just nods and shrugs. 'More than snogging, even, sometimes. Like, Bressie's got a n--"

 _"Um,"_ says Liam, holding his hand up, because even though he's more than a bit floored, he doesn't want details of - Jesus, Niall's sex life. 

Niall just laughs, carefree and calm. 

"So um," says Liam, "it isn't weird, after?"

"It isn't weird unless you let it be, mate. Snogging and stuff is, y'know, snogging and stuff. If there's nothing messy, feelings and shit, it is what it is." He raises an amused eyebrow in acknowledgement of Louis's apparently extremely relevant tattoo. "So, like. If it's fun, let it be fun. A snog ain't nothing to cry about.'

Liam lets out a long breath. His head feels too full, because he hadn't even realised he and Louis had been notably awkward, but Niall telling him _he's_ snogged mates and it's been fine is, like, brilliant. He's so relieved he could kiss Niall, except, really not, given the circumstances. 

"Thanks, Nialler," he says. "That helps, like, wow, a lot, and I promise I'm not going to ruin the band."

He makes it sound a bit flippant, but he means it deadly seriously.

Niall laughs at him and hugs him. Liam makes a surprised little noise but hugs him back straight away. "I know you won't, mate. I don't trust this band with anyone else more. Love ya."

"Love you too," says Liam into Niall's hair. He's going to sort this out. 

\--

They all have separate rooms in the hotel that night, but once they've all finished off their drinks and headed to bed for the night, Liam's determined to sort it out. He texts Louis as soon as he gets into his room.

" _hey mate can I come overrrrrr we shud talk_ "

There's a bit of a wait for a reply - a meaningful pause, that, because Louis always texts back instantly unless there's a very good reason he can't. Liam has to sit on his hands as he waits to stop himself from sending increasingly incoherent texts after the first one, either explaining himself or taking it back.

After a few minutes, Louis finally replies.

"ok come over im in 437"

Liam wipes his hands on his jeans convulsively as he leaves his room. His heart is beating fast and anticipation is bubbling hot and heavy in his chest, and he tries to push it down because – he's going there to talk it out with Louis, not anything else. Just to say – what's a snog between mates, let's stop pretending we didn't like it a bit and we can agree it's no big deal and we can just move on and stop being awkward about it, that's all.

Louis opens the door more quickly than Liam was anticipating, and Liam stumbles forward like an overeager idiot, trips over his own feet, face flaming. Louis grabs at him, catches his elbows to steady him.

"You alright there, mate? Nearly came a cropper. Did you carry on drinking from the minibar, or --?"

"No, I--" says Liam, and looks up at Louis's face. The anticipation fizzing in his chest flings itself into a rollercoaster loop-the-loop and plunges into his stomach, hooking hard into that same hot Louis-place behind his belly button, and all the carefully planned words in his head go flying out as his breath hitches hard. His gaze slips very obviously to Louis's mouth.

Louis's looking back at Liam, mouth slightly open. His grip slowly tightens on Liam's elbows. 

In a move far smoother than if he'd planned it, Liam flails a foot out behind himself to kick the door shut, and uses the grip Louis has on his elbows to haul him in for a kiss. Liam's hands find Louis's hips as their mouths meet, both fitting together like this had been the plan all along.

It's not like Liam's forgotten how it felt; he's been thinking about it constantly since it happened, dragged off into daydreams at the most inopportune moments as he relives the warm wet slide of Louis's mouth against his. But now, with it happening again, really, properly, it's almost funny how weak the memory is in comparison to the reality. Louis's fingers are gripping his elbows, his mouth is shockingly warm and tastes of red wine, he smells of sweat and aftershave and hair wax, and he's making these faint almost whimpery noises into Liam's mouth as their lips open into a proper snog.

It's good, it's _so_ good, their deep intense snogging, so god Liam can't _think_ ; Louis's tongue slides in past his lips, licks at his teeth, rubs slickly against his own tongue as Liam presses it back into Louis's mouth. Louis lets go of Liam's elbows just to grab onto his hips in a mirror of how Liam is holding Louis. Liam wants to get closer, wants to do something more, wants – a lot, but his brain is just blankly ricocheting between 'god so _so_ good' and 'he's still kissing me back' and 'this is longer than before' and he can't do anything but keep kissing Louis with a fervour that's almost hungry.

It's Louis who breaks off first, with a sucking sound that sounds almost obscene as it echoes madly in Liam's ears, and he tightens his grip on Louis's hips, fingers digging in to the softness there.

Louis doesn't push him away or run or anything this time, just blinks at him rapidly a few times, says, "Liam, I – I don't really think--"

Louis's mouth is moving and it's all red and a bit wet from Liam's mouth and it's terrible that Liam isn't kissing it any more, so he says, a bit nonsensically, "Shh, it's okay, it's okay," and goes back in to kiss him again. Louis kisses him back eagerly, one hand going from Liam's hip to cup his jaw, thumb running over and over his cheek, before he pulls away again.

"No, _wait_ ," he gasps. "This is kind of a big - Liam--"

"No, it's okay," says Liam, aware he isn't making the best of sense but he feels absolutely drugged by Louis. "It's okay, Niall said it can be okay."

Louis does a hilarious double take and pulls a face Liam would have loved to mock under any other circumstances. "Niall? _Niall_ says? You told Niall?"

"No, sorry," says Liam. He probably could have started this part of the conversation better, but there was kissing and he was distracted, so he barrels on. "I didn't tell him, he sort of guessed."

Louis cringes. "Were we that obvious?"

Liam shakes his head. "No, I don't think so, but - Niall, you know."

Louis twists his mouth. He needs to stop doing things with his mouth (that aren't kissing Liam), it's very distracting. "Yeah, he can be a clever little bugger when he puts his mind to it."

Liam nods. "He guessed something was going on, like this, and he said that just a s-- a, erm, like--"

"If you're gonna do it, you should be able to say it, Li," says Louis, low, and his hand on Liam's jaw slides around to the back of his neck to yank him in for another kiss, a quick and dirty one with his tongue sliding between Liam's lips before he pulls away again. 

"A snog between mates," finishes Liam, dazed. "That a - a snog between mates doesn't need to be a big deal, that it can just be, y'know, fun or whatever. We don't need to, like, worry about it."

"That what this is?" asks Louis, gaze trained on Liam's mouth. "Just a snog between mates?"

"Yeah," says Liam, and demonstrates, catching Louis's bottom lip between his own and sucking lightly. 

"Jeez," says Louis when Liam pulls back, and shakes his head a bit as though to clear it. It feels kind of amazing and huge that Louis is as affected by this as Liam is, that he feels it, and Liam _knew_ he wanted it, knew it wasn't all Liam like Louis tried to act after the first kiss. He tries to give Louis a knowing look, but the effect is probably somewhat lost by the way he can't seem to stop staring at Louis's mouth. 

Louis's gaze sharpens and he grins. "And what's this, then?" He grabs Liam's hips with both hands again and tugs, arches his own body into Liam so they're abruptly grinding close and dirty, and Liam goes _dizzy_ with how good it feels, the sweet burst of pressure against his own erection and the fact that bloody _hell_ he can feel Louis hard against him. 

"Hm?" Louis says, pushing them a tiny space apart again. "Just a stiffy between friends?"

Liam's dropped his head into Louis's shoulder, still gasping at the lingering feeling. "Yes," he manages, then attaches himself to the skin of Louis's neck seeing as it's there, sucking lightly and hearing - and feeling - Louis's breath stutter gratifyingly. 

"God," Louis says, a hand now palming the back of Liam's head. "Niall's wisdom aside, this is probably still a really bad idea."

"No, no," says Liam, coming back up to kiss Louis's mouth again. "That's the whole point, it isn't, because we just won't let it be a big deal."

"That easy, is it?" says Louis, looking more serious than before, a little frown line between his eyebrows. 

"Yes," says Liam confidently, putting his thumb on the line to smooth it away. He's not entirely sure why he's so confident, but maybe it's because being given another taste of Louis's mouth he knows there's no way know he can give that up, no _way_ , and there's also no way in hell he'd let anything wreck the band and what they've all worked for - so this is the only possible option, so of course it's that easy. "It is." 

 

"I'm holding you to that, Payne," Louis says, low, and Liam doesn't - doesn't want to talk about this any more. He wants to be _doing_ it. He yanks Louis back in, hard, swallows his startled little noise with his mouth, and lets his hands slide around Louis's hips to grab onto his arse and pull him up tight against Liam. That - _god_ , that feels intense, and real, in a weird way more than anything else they've done, because it's so - just, grabbing someone's arse, because you want to, because it feels so good under your palms, that's not a mates thing. That's well beyond even just sort of admiring that Louis's got a nice bum, like Liam's quite sure they all do, because he _has_ ; this is getting a double handful of it and squeezing and feeling Louis moan because of it.

He walks them across the room almost on instinct, wanting to be on a bed, and it's ungainly and stumbling because Liam doesn't want to stop kissing Louis and Louis doesn't seem to care about anything beyond driving Liam crazy with the wet rub of his tongue over Liam's bottom lip. Louis's knees hit the edge of the bed and he folds down with a yelp, dragging Liam on top of him.

"Cmon, let's, just-" says Liam, mouth dragging wetly over Louis's as he tries to get them shifted up the bed, not hanging half off the end of it, because he feels crazy and dizzy and like they could end up on the bloody floor if he doesn't anchor himself properly in the middle of the big hotel bed. Louis wriggles backwards on his elbows, hair falling soft and limp in his face, the product of the day worn out, and there's a distracted softness to his face that makes Liam's chest squeeze dangerously tight.

Louis flops back, head falling in the dip between the two pillows before he makes an annoyed noise and pulls one over. He gives Liam a challenging look, and Liam wastes no time kneewalking up the bed, drawn to the dare in Louis's eyes like always. He leans over Louis, setting his elbows either side of Louis's shoulders. He's taller and broader than Louis, but not by that much; but he _feels_ it, right now, braced over Louis, covering his whole body, staring down with intent.

Louis must feel it, too, because he lifts his chin, defiant. "What you gonna do, now you got me here?"

Liam bites his lip, the urgent secret thought he's been pushing down, down, ever since the first kiss, now pulsing brazenly behind his eyes. He wants--

"Can I," he says, then breathes, in, _feels_ himself go red with the arousal and fear and the weird shame of nearly even saying it out loud. It's not even that bad, but--

"Hey," says Louis, voice much softer, and his fingers bump over Liam's cheekbone. "Hey."

He doesn't say anything, but it helps, because it's only Louis, after all. "Can I - I want to give you a blowjob," Liam blurts out. He swallows as soon as he says it, mortified by the way his mouth waters, but Louis just stares at him.

"Bloody hell, Liam," he says, eyes flicking from Liam's mouth to his eyes. "Yes, fuck, you don't need to - fuck--" and he hooks his fingers around the back of Liam's neck and pulls him down into a kiss, frantic and open mouthed.

"I've - I've been thinking about it," says Liam messily into the kiss. "I've never - it might be - but I just, I really want--"

"Unless you bite it off there's only so bad a blowjob can possibly be, Liam," says Louis, huffing out a laugh, fingers rubbing up and down in the short hairs at the back of Liam's head. "I - yes, yes, please."

"Okay," says Liam, but stays where he is, leans in to kiss Louis again, because he wants it so much but - he's never done it. Then Louis's hand slowly moves to the top of his head and pushes, very slightly, and Liam feels hot and dizzy all over. Yes, that's - good. If Louis tells him what to do, it's like anything they do together, and he can do it, he can do anything.

He shuffles back down the bed, feeling unreal, heart banging in his chest, but when he he reaches Louis's hips, crouches over them, he sees the bulging swell of Louis's cock in his pyjama bottoms and it's like instinct takes over. It's so, _so_ intense and hot to know he made Louis hard, that that's Louis cock, and nerves don't even matter any more because he wants to do what he's thought about in hot dark nights and get his mouth on it.

He pushes Louis's t shirt up a bit and kisses his stomach, digging his nose into the slight softness there, grinning when Louis makes a noise of protest and pushes at the side of Liam's head. "Suck it, if you're going to," he says, in the bravado voice he puts on when he's a bit nervous, but the order feels thrilling, and Liam's stomach lurches in a good way.

He bites at Louis's tummy, a tiny bit, then hooks his thumbs underneath the double waistband of Louis's pyjamas and his pants, pulls them down together. Louis's cock catches for a moment then springs back up, sort of bobs in the air in a way that could be kind of hilarious but - but, fuck, it's Louis's _cock_. Liam's seen it before, even seen it hard, they have no bloody secrets in this band; but never properly, never close, never really looked at it. It's just a cock, really, familiar in a way; but also not, not the details - the slight curve, the pattern of hair, the shape of his balls, the fold of his foreskin sliding under the head as he twitches under Liam's gaze, gets fully hard. It's Louis, intimately and only known to a few people, and Liam is one of them, and he wants to know more, everything, wants every little bit of this version of Louis he's never had before.

He touches it, first, feels it jump eagerly against his palm, and takes a deep breathe before pursing his lips, kissing the head carefully. He tastes Louis straight away, sharp, tasting like the smell of sex but nothing like how a girl tastes. His mouth waters fiercely with it, cramping inside his cheeks, and he pulls back, swallows, then goes for it. He closes his eyes as he opens his mouth, uses the grip he has on the base of Louis cock to rub the head over his open mouth, getting used to the taste and feel, and hears Louis swear, feels his thighs twitch. Then Liam licks his lips, tasting Louis all over them, and wraps his mouth around it properly, sealing his lips and starting to suck. It feels big, much bigger than he'd thought it would feel in his mouth, unapologetically forcing his jaw open even when he just slides down a little bit, and it makes his heart pound in his chest, makes him shift in his crouch to try and relieve the awkward pressure of his jeans on his aching, stiff cock.

It's simultaneously much more real and uncomfortable and sexier than Liam thought; just the feel of something shoved right in his mouth makes his throat feel funny, like his gag reflex is going to start any minute, which he thought would only be a problem if he was going to try and deep throat, which he wasn't because even for Liam there's a difference between ambitious and stupid. It makes his eyes start to water and his nose run a bit, his heart go fast with the sheer physical response as well as how fucking hot it is. He can feel every little twitch of Louis's cock, it's so hot and alive in his mouth, and the little restless motions of Louis's legs and the gasping little noises he's making are incredible. He wants to make Louis come, wants to feel it in his mouth, and the thought makes him moan around Louis's cock, and it twitches hard in response.

He gets a bit of a rhythm going, remembering what feels good from receiving one; uses the pad of his lips to cover his teeth and gets about halfway down, then pulling up while sucking, pumping his hand in little motions from the base up to meet his mouth. His breath is rough and fast through his nose, and his whole body feels shaky with his hard fast heartbeat.

"Oh, fucking hell - _shit_ \- ah, god, _Liam_ ," Louis babbles, voice strained, and Liam's head swims. Louis's knees try to come up off the bed and knock against Liam's chest where he's crouched straddling Louis's legs, and Liam squeezes his eyes shut, sucks a bit harder.

"I'm gonna - oh, christ, Liam, you're gonna make me--" says Louis, and his hand smacks clumsily into the side of Liam's head then tangles into the longer hair on top. Liam knows Louis's going to come, Liam's about to make Louis come, and his chest seizes up, because he wants to feel it happen so badly, but it's a bit scary. It happens before he can decide, Louis' cock going so stiff and throbbing in his mouth, near thrumming against the press of Liam's lips, and twitches hard, and then he's coming, a bitter sudden spurt of come smearing against the roof of Liam's mouth and making him rear up and pull off in instinct, coughing.

Louis is moaning and Liam's still close, holding the base of his cock, so a second pulse of come sprays from his slit right over Liam's open mouth, getting on his lips and chin. Louis's hand slides from the top of Liam's head to cup - sort of grip - his jaw, gaping at Liam like it hurts. 

"Jesus christ, Liam," he says, as his cock flexes over one last little pulse of come sliding over the head. "Jesus christ." His thumb rubs slowly over Liam's bottom lip, smearing the come there, and Liam feels dazed, caught in Louis's hot gaze.

Louis breathes in deep and his whole body melts down into the bed, but he keeps his hand on Liam's face, tugs him up. "C'mere," he says, and Liam crawls up the bed on shaky legs, his cock rubbing and aching still trapped in his jeans. He goes in for the kiss Louis pulls him into, which is lovely for a second until Louis pulls back with a laugh and a grimace, cooling come smeared between their chins. "Suddenly less sexy," says Louis, and uses a corner of a pillow to wipe their faces off.

Liam swallows hard; his mouth feels swollen and sore and his heart is still pounding hard, his pulse throbbing between his legs, behind his eyes, in the sore places in the corners of his mouth. "I," he says, and Louis's eyes sharpen on him. 

"You liked that, didn't you," he says. He draws Liam in for a kiss again, his other hand going between Liam's legs and palming at his stiff cock. It feels, _fuck_ , so god, Louis's small deft hand rubbing over him, and he can't help the loud wobbly moan that spills into Louis's mouth.

"Oh, shit, you really did; you're close, aren't you," says Louis, and Liam thinks, distantly, that he should be embarrassed about that, but Louis is touching him and he can't think about anything else. Then Louis is pushing at him, getting him to sit back on his heels, and he's working at Liam's belt, splitting open his flies until Liam's cock strains out through the gap, still in his briefs. He's - oh, god, he's made them all wet, precome dribbling from the head and making a damp translucent patch on his grey Calvins. Louis touches his cockhead through the wet clinging fabric and Liam's cock twitches into the touch. 

"Oh, fuck," he says, and puts his arm over his face, pressing his screwed shut eyes into the crook of his elbow.

"S'alright, Liam," Louis says, then Louis is tugging his cock out, his hand warm and sure, and he - fuck, it only takes one good stroke before Liam's there. His thighs shake and his balls draw up and he shoves his other fist in his mouth as he comes, hurting his throat even further with the yell that collects there as he comes messily in thick long streaks over Louis's hand and wrist.

It's intense and long, and when he starts to come down, he can't keep himself upright, can just about make himself flop down next to Louis rather than on top of him. His legs are still half over Louis's, still tangled in his jeans and pants, and his body is twisted awkwardly.

"Wow," says Louis, sounding impressed. "Needed that, Li?"

Liam can't move, certainly can't talk. "Nngh," he grunts, and Louis laughs.

"Yeah, a'right."

Louis's hand comes up after a minute, drawing Liam's arm down from where it's still sort of flung over his face, and Liam finally has the energy to blink his eyes open. Louis looks a bit concerned. "Seriously, you alright, Payner? I mean , I--"

He trails off, and it's probably because Liam can feel a really stupid grin stretching his face that answers Louis's question. "Yeah, m'alright."

Louis's shoulders relax and he flops down, wriggles round so he's on his side facing Liam, who also drags himself into a more comfortable position, not - quite yet - caring that he's still half naked, dick flopping out.

"Mmm, I imagine you are," says Louis, smirking. "That was - quite nice. You certainly enjoyed yourself."

He's taking the mick, a bit, just when Liam's too dazed and happy to be embarrassed about it. He'll get him back for it later. Somehow. When his body can feel things properly again. "Don't remember you complaining," he says lazily.

"Mmm," says Louis again, then yawns massively. "God. No, no I was not. Reckon I've got you completely and totally corrupted now."

"Oh, now you're taking credit. This was my idea, if you remember."

"Actually, I think it was Niall's, according to you."

Liam pulls a face, partly because he didn't know if Niall really intended his advice to go all the way to mutual orgasms, and much as he loves Niall he doesn't necessarily want to think about him while he can still taste Louis's cock in his mouth. "Maybe let's not tell him how well it worked, though," he says, grinning, and Louis laughs.

"Yeah, maybe not, save the poor lad some trauma."

Liam sighs, starts kicking off his jeans then tugging up the covers. Louis gives him an eyebrow but doesn't say anything as Liam gets comfy.

"Shut up," says Liam. "I'm not going all the way back to my room now."

"Fine," says Louis. "You get the come-y pillow, then."

Liam frowns, then shrugs and chucks the pillow across the room, uses just the one underneath. "Fine."

Louis bites back a grin.

"I told you it would work," says Liam, settling in. His body is still humming happily, his mouth feels swollen and hot, and every time he tongues the soreness in the corner of his mouth it sends a smug, naughty thrill through him. "I said."

Louis pauses in getting under the cover, flicks a look back at Liam, and turns the main light off at the wall so just the glow from the bathroom light bleeds across the room. "So far," he says, but there's a smile pulling at the edge of his mouth, visible even in the dim light. He settles in, a couple of feet across from Liam but facing him.

"Well," says Liam feeling sleepy but quite clear on this, "do you want us to stop? Do you want this to be it?"

Louis licks his lips, face going serious as he stares at Liam. "No," he says. "No, I don't."

Liam nods, hair rasping against his pillow. "Then it'll keep working."


End file.
